Desagradable
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Una típica tarde padre-hijo en que el señor Joseph Stone descubre quién es esa persona que le "desagrada" tanto a su hijo Steven. [Drabble - Metaldragonshipping Steven Stone x Zinnia]


Me gusta la pareja, aunque nadie les de bola nunca ;-; es un Steven x Zinnia basado parcialmente en el juego de Pokémon Omega Ruby y Alpha Shappire.  
Por cierto, ¿alguien sabía que el padre de Steven se llama Joseph? Y no tiene categoría en los nombres aquí en fanfiction ;-;  
Espero les guste~

* * *

 **Desagradable.**

Ser presidente de una enorme corporación como Devon S. A. le quitaba mucho de su tiempo, no podía leer muchos libros de su gusto, ni pasar las tardes mirando alguna serie o entrenar como antaño con sus pokémon, de hecho los mismos tenían a otra persona que les entrenaba para que no perdieran condición y se divirtieran, alguien a quien él mismo contrató para ello.

Por lo mismo, no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo.

Y esa era la razón principal por la que ahora, ya tantos años después, cuando su hijo ya había conquistado una Liga Regional, protegido a la región, y que podría dejar su empresa en manos seguras, se daba el tiempo de estar a su lado, un almuerzo, una taza de té por las tardes o un paseo con uno de sus viejos amigos en su barco por los mares de Hoenn.

Para su suerte, el tema que su hijo elegía a solo minutos de comenzar la charla padre-hijo era sobre cierta muchacha, de un clan milenario, que había sido la protagonista de ciertos incidentes en la región, pero por sobre todo, había dejado marca en la memoria del Campeón de Hoenn.

— Así que, esa joven otra vez — Suspiró divertido el hombre, mirando con cierta ternura a su hijo.

Lo que al parecer Steven aún no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Cómo qué otra vez? — Gruño por lo bajo, haciendo comillas en lo último.

— Oh nada — Le restó importancia, pero la mirada de Steven se intensificó — Es esa chica. ¿Era Zinnia?

— Sí, ese es su nombre — Steven se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba sospechoso por la sonrisa socarrona de su padre. — ¿Qué con ella?

— Parece que te interesa — Responde muy tranquilo, y añade, recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla — Parece que te gusta ¿No?

Steven comienza a toser por alguna razón y el Sr. Stone levanta una ceja por la sobre reacción de su hijo, el campeón retoma el aire y bebe un poco del té que apenas había tocado esta tarde, se limpia los labios con una servilleta y levanta la vista hacia su padre, frunciendo el ceño pero con un toque de nerviosismo en todo el rostro.

Parece que acabara de descubrir algo, demasiado obvio, pero recién se daba cuenta.

— No me gusta ella — Tarda unos minutos en decirlo, la sonrisa de su padre se ensancha y ve necesario recalcar su negativa — Ella me desagrada.

Aunque su intento queda en nada, mira de reojo a Metagross quién se ha despertado por el ruido y cruzan miradas, Steven parece nervioso pero su pokémon a penas entiende la situación y poco puede hacer para ayudar a su entrenador.

El Sr. Stone toma un sorbo de su té, con calma, como si llevara a cabo una estrategia de negocios y tuviera todo planeado. Deja la fina taza de porcelana sobre su plato, cruza miradas con su hijo y suelta la segunda bomba de la tarde.

— Sí, me obsesiono y hablo de personas que también me desagradan — Arquea una ceja denotando que es sarcasmo, aunque su tono lo dice claramente, y añade con cierta burla — Todo el tiempo.

Steven gruñe por lo bajo, y escucha la suave risa de la Aerodactyl de su padre quien mira por el balcón. Pokémon que por cierto, lo ha visto crecer y ahora se burlaba de él siempre que podía.

El campeón de Hoenn aclara su garganta y retoma la compostura, o eso trata.

— No hablo de ella todo el tiempo — Según él, lo dice de manera convincente, lastima que sea tarde y que a quien trata de convencer es a un viejo entrenador de tácticas y empresario.

— Oh créeme, realmente lo haces — El Sr. Stone deja caer su tercera bomba de la tarde, provocando un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza en su hijo que fue descubierto.

La risa de la Aerodactyl se escucha más fuerte, Metagross cae en cuenta sobre el tema y prefiere quedarse al margen de la situación. Mientras tanto Steven se traga cualquier excusa o reclamo, después de todo su padre es una persona inteligente y astuta, de todas las personas a quienes podría mentirle, él es una de las menos conveniente, no solo porque es su padre, sino porque en su juventud fue y lo sigue siendo, reconocido por saber leer a la gente.

Steven ha sido derrotado, el ganador de este combate es el Sr. Stone.

* * *

Esto es lo más romántico que pude materializar de ellos... ¡Y ni siquiera están en la misma escena!


End file.
